Time for Dessert!
by Kitsune Duo
Summary: Kagome x Various - Multiple fandoms, multiple pairings. A non-related drabble collection filled with Kagome paired with our favorite Bishies from different series all based around different sweets! Open to suggestions. Rating to be safe
1. Cupcakes - Tobi (Naruto)

Yes, yes! I know. I should hardly be starting another story when I have Egyptian Sun to update and finish. I'm not even going to lie, I lost all my chapters. The computer that had all the chapters written and edited on it had a meltdown and died on me. Sigh. I'm just bummed. I'll get back to it, promise! But in the meantime, who can resist some Kagome/Bishie love? Also! Feel free to suggest pairings, series or sweets!

**Disclaimer for the whole story** - Any Candy, sweets, Series, or anything else that has been previously copy-written does not belong to me. I'm just building sandcastles in the owners sand.

* * *

Kagome laughed lightly, putting the strawberry icing on top of her freshly baked cupcakes. Next to her was none other than Tobi. Yes, as in the Akatsuki member Tobi. She couldn't help but giggle as she removed another tray of cupcakes out of the oven. He looked so cute in that pink apron, and she wasn't just saying that because she had to. There was something absolutly adorable about the Uchia.

Kagome glanced back over at him. The sight of him covered in flower and icing at the moment wasn't helping the previous thought. It definantly added to it though. She in her decorating, black and orange sprinkles in hand. He turned towards her, and although he had his mask on, she could have sworn he was grinning, proud that he didn't burn this batch of cupcakes (like the last two that he tried on his own). "I did it!" he announced proudly, holding the tray out for her to examine. Kagome grinned at him, and his pink daisy covered oven mitts. "Good job, Tobi-chan!"

He carefully set them on the counter to cool and took off his mitts. She couldn't contain it any more, she tried, but the urge was irresistable! "God! You're too damn… CUTE!" She squealed before glomping him.


	2. Jolly Ranchers - Sasuke (Naruto)

"Sasuke, I don't understand how you don't like sweets." Kagome sighed as she picked through her Halloween candy.

Sasuke sighed for probably the tenth time in the past hour. "It's not my fault you don't understand it. Are you really that stupid?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm the stupid one. I honestly think you like sweets but you won't let anybody know because it would ruin your emo-kid image."

She smirked when he sent a glare towards her. "Oh well, it's your loss. Just means more for me." She said as she popped a jolly rancher in her mouth.

"Just so you know, if anything ruins my 'emo-kid' image, it'd be spotted in public with you and Naruto."

She stuck her (now blue) tongue out at him. "You know you love us."

She didn't notice the lingering look.

She didn't notice him walking closer to her.

Not until he was crouched down by her side.

"Hey Kagome?"

When she finally realized how close he was, she could feel the blush rising to her face.

"Y-yes?"

Without warning his lips crashed down onto hers and she gasped in shock. Sasuke was more than happy to use that to his advantage as his tongue met hers. She moaned into the kiss before he abruptly cut it off.

"You might have changed my mind about the whole sweets thing." He said, his breath ghosting over her lips before he shot her a smirk and moved away.

"...Hey! Give me back my Jolly Rancher!"


	3. Cake - Tamaki (OHSHC)

She blinked.

He blinked back.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink Blink.

Glomp. Cling. Fall.

Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki-kun, she needs to breathe you know." She said from her position behind the dessert table next to Honey and Mori. The others just looked at the two of them, not like this was any different from any other day. "I know, but she's such a deprived child!" Tamaki said, holding you even tighter to him.

A light blush made its way to Kagome's face. "No I'm not…" She mumbled lightly.

The twins laughed. "All because of a cake, 'Gome-chan!" They said in unison.

"It's not my fault. I just don't like cake." She pouted. Leaning in closer, she felt Tamaki's warm breath against her ear and she flushed even brighter. "What if we shared it, hm? You'd probably like it then." He whispered, so only Kagome would hear it.

"….Maybe I will have a piece…"


End file.
